The present invention relates to a bait casting fishing reel and, more particularly, to an improved level wind mechanism forming a part of a bait casting reel.
The bait casting fishing reel has become the reel of choice among skilled fisherman, particularly when used for surf casting, deep sea fishing and bass fishing. Skilled anglers find that they can more accurately cast with a bait casting reel than with a spinning or spin casting reel.
Bait casting reels typically include a level wind mechanism located in front of the reel to help to insure that the fishing line is evenly wound upon the spool as it is reeled in. The general design of the level wind mechanism has remained unchanged for over 100 years. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,125 to Dayton. This patent discloses a level wind mechanism that employs a screw or shaft mounted between the reel side plates for rotation in parallel alignment with the spool. The shaft comprises a worm gear that has a continuous thread cut in both directions so that the thread crosses back on itself multiple times along the axis of the shaft. The shaft includes a sleeve, block or equivalent structure slidingly mounted thereon that includes a pawl or claw that engages the continuous thread so that, as the shaft is rotated by means of the handle, the sleeve traverses back and forth in front of the full width of the spool. The sleeve also supports a line guide through which the fishing line is threaded. Accordingly, the line guide moves back and forth in front of the spool as the line is wound in to evenly distribute the line on the spool.
The level wind is a comparatively complicated mechanism requiring several small parts and precise machining, particularly for the threads of the worm gear. The worm gear is especially susceptible to wear at the cross-over points of the continuous thread and, consequently, to malfunctioning. The continuous thread is also subject to fouling from various elements, as it is exposed to the elements, including dirt, sand and salt spray, and runs very loose tolerances due to the pawl having to turn around at the ends of the worm gear. In contrast, the other gear sets in a reel enjoy a closed environment with tight tolerances.
Due to these reliability issues, many salt water reels do not include a level wind, thus requiring the user to manipulate the line by hand in an attempt to evenly wind the line along the spool. The level wind mechanism is also one of the more expensive components of the reel assembly and requires major disassembly to repair, and its complexity makes it virtually impossible to repair in the field.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide for a fishing reel having a simplified level wind mechanism.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a level wind mechanism that is simple to manufacture, long wearing, and easy to install.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified level wind that evenly winds the finishing line on the spool as it is being reeled in.